


Парящий спрут

by chernoyada



Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: "Для того, кто носит имя Придд, счастье невозможно, как воспаривший в небеса спрут". Валентин берется оспорить злое пророчество Габриэлы.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Парящий спрут

Валентин хорошо запомнил день, когда уехали его сестры. Дочери герцога Придда собирались в дорогу неожиданно и поспешно, словно бежали от чего-то, и одетый в траурную тишину Васспард был полон шепотом распоряжений и эхом шагов торопливо снующих слуг. Это казалось неправильным, почти кощунственным — так буднично покидать осиротевший замок. Будто и не случилось трагедии, превратившей Валентина в графа Васспарда.

— Матушка, не отсылайте сестрицу так быстро, — попытался он вступиться за Ирэну. — Позвольте ей проститься с Юстинианом и оплакать потерю!

Но герцогиня Ангелика была неумолима.

— Скорбь не зависит от расстояния. Не забывайте, что у Ирэны, помимо дочернего долга, есть обязательства перед супругом. Неразумно продлевать их расставание.

— Не наказывайте ее больной сестрой!

Валентин знал, что своей непокорностью и предосудительной прямотой речей вызовет материнский гнев, но продолжал настаивать. Слишком сильно изменили его последние два дня. Отрочество разом закончилось, когда на пороге появился любимый брат и попросил подарить ему забвение. Единственный удар отсек слепую сыновнюю любовь, и Валентин стал взрослым.

— Ваша жалость к сестре оскорбительна, — выговаривала ему мать. — Неужели в вашем сердце нет сочувствия ни для вашего отца, лишившегося первенца, ни для Габриэлы, по неведению способной погубить нас всех своими речами?

— Не думаю, что отец или Габриэла нуждаются в столь унизительном чувстве, как мое сопереживание, — Валентин отступил, видя, что решение принято и взывать к материнскому милосердию бесполезно. Замкнувшись в своем горе, все становятся жестокими к окружающим.

Что ж, он потерпел неудачу и теперь смотрел, как сестры покидают Васспард. Безветренный и ясный день был обманчив, как льстивая улыбка: яркие солнечные лучи не прогнали морозец, пощипывающий за щеки, бесцеремонно покусывающий за уши и медленно краснеющие носы. Ирэна держалась с достоинством. На ее спокойном лице невозможно было разглядеть ни тени скорби, ни отблеска напрасной надежды. Наверное, путь к карете был для нее засыпан раскаленными углями и битым стеклом, но шла она с гордо поднятой головой. Глядя на Ирэну, никто не подумал бы, что в сердце она увозит боль утраты, тревогу о зыбком будущем семьи, волнение за братьев, тоску из-за грядущего воссоединения с мужем и омерзение от навязанной ей роли тюремщицы.

Габриэла же не хотела покидать отчий дом, стены которого призывала обрушиться на головы предателей едва ли не каждый день. Она двигалась медленно, словно в полусне, поминутно оглядывалась, будто надеялась увидеть кого-то за спинами чинно выстроившихся слуг, хмурилась, что-то шептала. На шаг позади нее семенила камеристка, готовая деликатно подхватить графиню Борн под локоть и, ласково увещевая, повлечь к карете. Габриэла нервничала все сильнее, рыскала взглядом по сторонам, и у Валентина защемило сердце. Должно быть, решил он, искаженный болезнью разум сестры отторг известие о гибели Юстиниана, и Габриэла озирается, гадая, почему беззлобный и миролюбивый брат не вышел проститься с ней.

— Пусть ваше путешествие будет необременительным, — попрощался Валентин.

Габриэла обожгла его щеку нежным прикосновением показавшихся ледяными пальцев:

— Ты должен жить!

— Я постараюсь, – склонился он в полупоклоне.

— Не смей умирать, пока не полюбишь! – Габриэла оживилась, засверкала глазами, вдохновенная и почти счастливая. — Я обрекаю тебя жить до появления любви. Все равно каждый день для тебя — пытка одиночеством.

— Надеюсь, вы обретете спокойствие и отраду в садах Альт-Вельдера.

— Родители вообразили, что избавились от меня, но у справедливости длинные руки, — откликнулась Габриэла. Позабыв о Валентине, она шагнула к младшим. Раскрыла объятия, качнулась вперед. У Питера задрожали губы, Клаус до побелевших костяшек стиснул кулаки, но оба остались на месте, не выказав непочтительности. Валентина кольнула жалость. Братья видели сейчас красивую незнакомку, так похожую лицом на сестрицу Ирэну и вызывающую страх, и они были беззащитны перед ее зловещей кротостью. Они еще не обросли броней отрешенности и усталого прощения, за которой прятались от ее ожесточенных выпадов старшие родичи, не понимали, чего ожидать от сестры — благословения или проклятия, ласки или угрозы. Если бы узкая ладонь Габриэлы вцепилась в горло кого-то из них, она сжимала бы пальцы, пока из-под ногтей не брызнула бы кровь — и все так же улыбалась бы, восторженно и блаженно, уговаривала бы, убеждала, звенела хрустальными переливами смеха.

Словно не замечая оторопи братьев, Габриэла коснулась макушки Питера, покачала головой, сочувственно произнесла:

— Бедное дитя, ты не виноват, что появился на свет в семье предателя и ростовщика, — Питер наощупь нашел руку Клауса, тот ответил ободряющим пожатием. — Пройдут годы, и твой отец предаст тебя. Они называют меня безумной лишь за то, что я говорю правду и хочу отомстить тем, кто растоптал мою судьбу. Для того, кто носит имя Придд, счастье невозможно, как воспаривший в небеса спрут. Мы прокляты нелюбовью…

— Пойдемте, госпожа, — залепетала камеристка.

Габриэла ушла не оглядываясь. Она не видела, как Клаус, порывисто обняв уткнувшегося ему в грудь Питера, потупился под взглядом отца, но рук не разжал.

***

Они изгнали безумную Габриэлу из своих жизней, будто злокозненного призрака, но ее прощальные слова тяжестью легли на сердца.

Первым замок покинул герцог Придд. Будучи бессильным защитить память старшего сына или отмыть руки от его крови, он поспешил в столицу — принимать лицемерные соболезнования и ловить краем уха мерзкие сплетни. Следом отбыла герцогиня, некогда блиставшая при дворе свежестью не по зрелым ее годам, а теперь поблекшая и постаревшая в одну ночь.

Никогда еще Валентин так остро не ощущал одиночество посреди толпы — в кругу чопорной родни, в окружении вышколенных слуг, в наполненном воспоминаниями Васспарде. Матушка не писала, отцовские письма были полны распоряжений, наставлений, напутствий, приказов, отданных непререкаемым тоном советов. Чудившееся между строк "вы должны искупить причиненный вашим братом урон" обжигало таким холодом, будто Валентин в одной сорочке оказался на свирепом зимнем ветру. Запутавшаяся в паутине безумия Габриэла оказалась не такой уж скверной провидицей: он был мучительно покинут, лишившись разом старшего брата и старшей сестры. Валентин как мог свыкался с этим чувством, но при мысли, что он никогда уже не получит ироничного, содержательного и умного письма Юстиниана становилось тоскливо до стыдной жалости к самому себе.

Быть может, он насмерть заиндевел бы душой под завывания вьюги, если бы в один из пасмурных дней не столкнулся в коридорах замка с младшим братом. И застыл, не узнавая — Питер ли, вытянувшийся за минувшие месяцы, испуганно-радостно таращится на него, или все же перед ним Клаус. Машинально отвечая на вежливое приветствие, Валентин ощутил, как треснула ледяная броня безразличия, сковавшая его сердце. У него был старший брат, которого он любил вопреки смерти, которого обожал бы по сей день, ничуть не переменившись с тех пор, как ерзал на коленях у кормилицы, протягивая ручонки к Юстиниану. У него оставалась — далеко, горько, в хлопотах хозяйки замка и заботах о безумице — сестра, редкими письмами напоминающая о светлых моментах его детства. Младшие же, родившиеся слишком поздно, словно не были настолько родными. Валентин ничего не знал об их мечтах и забавах, их успехах в учебе и неудачах.

Злые слова Габриэлы ворочались на дне памяти, рассылая дурное эхо. Замысел пришел к нему не сразу. Где-то посреди фолианта, разъясняющего тонкости наследования в древнегальтарском праве, или на последних страницах внушительного трактата о благах эсператизма, или на полустертых строках ветхого манускрипта Валентин легко и полно принял наследие Юстиниана. Не то, что заключалось в титулах и землях, и даже не то, что бежало по их жилам одной кровью. Он ощутил единство духа.

С основательностью, которая наверняка порадовала бы отца, Валентин принялся доводить до ясности свои смутные соображения. Замок Васспард мог похвастаться обширной библиотекой. Богато украшенные дубовые полки едва не кряхтели под тяжестью исторических хроник, многотомных землеописаний, книг по праву, архитектуре, искусству, антологий о жизни давно умерших мыслителей и политиков, сборников легенд и юридических казусов, толкований, уточнений, разночтений… многого и многого, но только не книг о детском досуге. Валентину не с кем было поделиться грандиозным замыслом, не с кем обсудить тонкости, некому было выслушать его, приободрить, благословить на шалость. Он блуждал среди туманных догадок и приблизительных расчетов, понимая, что основы ему придется постигать через пробы и ошибки. Но он не отчаивался.

Помучившись сомнениями, не единожды выбранив себя за глупое ребячество, которым не следовало беспокоить сестру, он все же решился написать Ирэне. Футляр с письмом оказался неожиданно тяжел. Не зная в точности, что ему потребуется, а что окажется лишним, Валентин не поскупился на описания и уточняющие вопросы, с удивлением найдя под пальцами пустоту, когда потянулся за очередным писчим листом. Ожидая ответа, каким бы тот ни был — он заранее смирился с прохладно-вежливым недоумением и даже с отказом участвовать в глупой проделке — Валентин занялся тем, что называл про себя "вербовка и подкуп". Дома у него никогда не возникала нужда в наличных деньгах, и для того, чтобы оплатить неурочные труды слуг, он выбрал поначалу несколько серебряных безделушек. Но в одну из ночей, когда сон упорно прятался по темным углам спальни и отказывался подходить к кровати, Валентина внезапно осенило. В вещах Юстиниана должны были остаться суаны или таллы: монеты лучше хранят секреты, чем приметные пряжки или пуговицы.

В должный срок слуга с поклоном вручил Валентину ответ Ирэны.

"Обратитесь за содействием к Беате, до замужества Габриэлы бывшей ее камеристкой, — писала сестра. — По возможности подробно посвятите ее в ваш замысел. Попросите отыскать в моих вещах сливовое платье с вышитыми по рукаву фиалками. Для вознаграждения Беате возьмите из моей шкатулки любое украшение по собственному выбору. Деньги, чтобы заручиться содействием и молчанием слуг, вы найдете в левом ящичке секретера".

Окрыленный благожелательным письмом Ирэны, Валентин заготовил для Беаты убедительную речь. Он доверительно и вежливо начал: "Сестра посоветовала обратиться к вам", — но осекся. Ослабленная шнуровка коричневого платья уже не скрывала положения Беаты.

— Чем я могу быть полезна госпоже Ирэне? — заметив его колебания, мгновенно подхватила Беата и с улыбкой положила руку на округлившийся живот: — Не опасайтесь навредить мне, молодой господин. Это не первое мое дитя. Если ваше дело не продлится до середины Весенних Молний, я не подведу госпожу.

Валентин изложил свою идею, внимательно глядя в лицо бывшей камеристке. Какие бы недостатки ни отыскала Габриэла в своей молочной сестре, нерасторопность и нехватка выдержки в их число не входили. Беата была сметлива и приветлива, и тайная боязнь Валентина увидеть с ее стороны намек на снисходительность или насмешку развеялась бесследно. Выслушав все до конца, Беата свела брови:

— Я скверно представляю, как это пошить. Вы мне разъясните, а я уж вымеряю каждый стежок. Я ведь знаю только, как жесткие складки делать, как, уж простите за подробности, юбкам форму придать, натянув ткань. Мне выкройка… — видя растерянность Валентина, она быстро исправилась: — Рисунок будет нужен. И хорошо бы с Тони, нашим шорником, поговорить. У него руки золотые, от разума не отстают. Может, он что-то дельное подскажет, как форму удержать.

***

Валентину иногда чудилось, что его замысел, из фантазии просочившийся на бумагу отрывистыми описаниями, неумелыми чертежами и рисунками, строками вопросов, расчетов, размышлений и ответов, превратился в сложный механизм наподобие часового — только вместо шестеренок в нем были люди, объединенные общим трудом и желанием помочь. Он полюбил долгие пешие прогулки в по-зимнему лаконичном парке, обронив при дяде, что упорядоченные мысли опережают размеренный шаг. Менторы если и могли придраться к блестящим устным ответам и содержательным эссе графа Васспарда, то лишь указывая на обилие источников и сухость изложения. Поводов для тревог и подозрений не было, а потому никто не чинил препятствий его прогулкам, не унижал его тайно приставленным соглядатаем. Валентин свободно наслаждался переменчивостью зарождающейся весны, когда дерзкие солнечные лучи вступали в противоборство с упорными зимними ветрами.

Собранная им маленькая команда в строжайшей тайне неустанно пробовала, перепроверяла, исправляла, улучшала, сшивала, распарывала, скрепляла, расставляла, натягивала и склеивала. Наконец к началу Весенних Ветров Валентин решил, что испытания закончены и самое время выпустить на волю их творение, которое Беата ласково прозвала "малюткой".

***

Погода выдалась отменная — солнечная, ветреная и сухая. По-весеннему беззащитный в своей наготе парк только готовился одеться в изумруд и малахит, но для затеянного Валентином представления не нужен был богатый задник. Главным его соратником был ветер — резкий, сильный, беззлобный, от игривой резвости которого хочется с улыбкой отмахнуться, отводя брошенную в лицо прядь и подставив лоб под мимолетную ласку.

Свой визит в классную комнату младших Валентин подгадал ко времени окончания занятий. Питер, моргнув, как потревоженный светом совенок, вскочил приветствовать старшего брата. Клаус вставал навстречу Валентину гораздо медленнее, словно надеялся выверенностью манер и элегантностью поклона загладить неловкую поспешность младшего. Валентин, чуть склонив голову в ответ, обратился к учителю:

— Не отпустите ли вы братьев со мной в парк? Если ваши занятия подошли к завершению, разумеется.

— Охотно, — любезно согласился мэтр. — Я доволен прилежанием Клауса-Максимилиана и Питера-Иммануила и не вижу повода препятствовать вашей прогулке.

— Благодарю. Пойдемте, — позвал Валентин, и братья, быстро переглянувшись, молча последовали за ним, прихватив плащи и с разным успехом скрывая обеспокоенность и любопытство.

Валентин повел их на выбранное место в дальнем уголке парка, где квадратом сходились аллеи. Он украдкой поглядывал на братьев, ловя их заинтересованные взгляды и гадая, почтительность или боязнь показаться любопытными удерживают их от вопросов — и изумлялся, как мог хотя бы на миг спутать их, таких разных. Клаус обещал унаследовать от матушкиной родни узкую кость и изящное сложение. Угловатый и по-отрочески неловкий, долговязый и длинноногий, он напоминал вышагивающего на ходулях акробата. Питер же до боли в сердце был похож на миниатюру с детским портретом Юстиниана, на котором тот был запечатлен пухлощеким румяным карапузом, едва оторвавшимся от юбки кормилицы. Питер уродился таким же большеглазым, был чуть взъерошенным, как птенец, и гораздо более тихим и послушным, чем бесстрашный, проказливый Юстиниан.

Братья безропотно встали, где им указал Валентин, и, ничем не выдавая нетерпения или волнения, внимательно следили за его приготовлениями.

— Вы, должно быть, помните прощальные слова нашей сестры Габриэлы о том, что Приддам не отпущено счастья, что это немыслимо, как воспаривший в небеса спрут, — по двум парам светло-серых глаз Валентин видел, что не только его задело глумливое безумное пророчество. — Рождение в Доме Волн налагает на нас множество обязательств. Порой вам будет казаться, что вы скованы долгом и обычаями, словно цепью, и уже не осмеливаетесь мечтать. Я хочу, чтобы, вспоминая слова Габриэлы, вы не забывали и этот миг.

Он чуть отошел, повернулся, ловя ветер, — и в нежно-голубой пучине неба поплыл, подпрыгивая на невидимых волнах, перебирая вышитыми фиалками щупальцами, лиловый спрут. Клаус с Питером, затаив дыхание, следили, как парит воздушный змей, повинуясь руке Валентина. Как порывы ветра, вместо того чтобы сбить его наземь, ослабить, запутать, лишь наполняют необходимым для полета глотком воздуха, заставляя рваться с привязи в поисках свободы и простора.

Питер восхищенно рассмеялся, запрокинул голову, и даже Клаус разулыбался, глядя, как ныряет и вспархивает спрут. Валентин, позволяя тому то взлететь выше, то чуть опуститься, распластав щупальца по ветру, надеялся, что этот миг сделал их с братьями немного ближе и роднее, сплотил надеждой на лучший исход для семьи. На то, что для них возможно счастье и обязательно найдется, с кем его разделить.


End file.
